


A Bad Night

by WickedQueenOni



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Brief mention of drugs, M/M, Mentions of Jasshole (Jason), Missing Scenes, One Shot, Prison, Sad Aaron, Stop hurting my precious boy, hurt aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10138430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedQueenOni/pseuds/WickedQueenOni
Summary: Aaron was doing his best not to show how much pain he was in. But sleeping with a battered and bruised body courtesy of the prison thugs was proving difficult.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A filler between 3rd March & 6th March  
> Where Aaron's dealing w/the aftermath of Jason & his goons :(
> 
> Idk why I write this stuff when it's painful to think about.....

Aaron cried out in pain as one Jason's goons shoved him into the wall. He steadied himself.  
"There a problem, Dingle?"  
Aaron glanced at the guard, shaking his head no. He knew if he tried to talk he'd be sick.  
He waited a minute, collecting himself before hobbling to his cell and sitting. He winced, clutching his right side. Every breath was agonizing.

Ethan strolled into their cell. Taking in Aaron's condition, he glanced into the hall to make sure Jason wasn't lurking.  
"You ok?"  
Aaron took in a shaky breath, "Fine. No worse than the other day, thanks."  
"Aaron mate..."  
"Not your mate."  
Ethan sighed. "I deserved that. Look, I don't like this either. Ain't got a problem with ya, but Jason....." Aaron flinched just hearing his name. "He's not someone I want to get on the wrong side of. Look what he did to ya."  
"No I get it, don't worry about it."  
Ethan huffed. He really didn't have a problem with Aaron, but Jason would destroy him if he defended him in any way. He slid into his bunk.  
Aaron took his time getting in his, every movement pulled at bruised muscles. He just wanted to sleep and wake up from this nightmare, or not wake up at all.

The lock clicked on the celldoor. At least at night he didn't have to worry about any of those thugs messing with him.  
He couldn't sleep as it was in there, random sounds echoing throughout the halls, but it was worse now. His whole body hurt. He wanted Robert, needed to feel his arms around him. Needed to feel safe.  
Aaron shifted slowly, facing the wall, trying desperately not to scream in pain. He didn't know how long he'd been laying there before the tears started. Burying his face in the blanket, he sobbed until he eventually drifted off to sleep.

It was early morning when he woke up gasping for air, having rolled onto his battered side. Ethan stirred in his bunk, rubbing at sleepy eyes. "Jesus, you alright?"  
"I'm....fine." It came out more pained then he intended and he shifted onto his back to take the pressure off. "Sorry, go back to sleep."  
Ethan laid silently in his bunk, listening to Aaron take in ragged breaths. Every once in awhile a small cry and sniffle would break the quiet. Ethan knew there was nothing he could do. He sighed sympathetically, rolled over and fell back asleep.  
Aaron really tried to hide it, but he was in so much pain and he just wanted to be home in bed with his husband.  
It was getting lighter out as his eyes started getting heavy and the pain had subsided some. He let the numb feeling wash over him and fell asleep.

Ethan had been awake awhile before Aaron opened his eyes.  
"Ah, there's he is. Glad to see the dead rising."  
"Shut up."  
"Oi, I'm only joking. How's the pain today then?"  
Aaron sat up, or tried to. Instead he hissed and sucked in a sharp breath as he clutched his burning side.  
"Yeah, fine," he lied.  
"Look, I may have something that'd help. If you're interested?"  
Aaron climbed down from his bunk and Ethan held out a joint.  
"What? No, I'm fine. I can handle it."  
"It'll take the edge off, that's all."  
"I said no."  
"Alright."  
He shrugged and walked out of their cell. Aaron stood there, grasping the edge of his bunk mattress. He lifted his shirt slightly, deep purple bruises adorned his skin. Aaron took in a deep breath, it burned and he coughed. Each step was painful as he made his way across the room.  
Another day closer to going home, he thought. Another day closer to holding Robert again.


End file.
